my seasonal siblings!
by snowstorm245
Summary: what if the other seasons were Jack's "sisters" and mother nature was his "mother" how is this going to affect his relationship with the guardians and his siblings read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own rise of the guardians

hello so this is my first rise of the guardians fanfiction. also i'm not very good at accents so sorry if it doesn't sound like the character. might be a bunnyx jack i still haven't dicided please read and review.

snowflakes fell to the ground slowly but steadily as if they were dancing. Floral frost patterns were on the all of the windows. But nobody in Santoff Claussen seemed to notice. They were all to busy watching the heated argument going on between the guardian of hope and wonder.

Jack was bored and what did he do when he was bored? He froze things ( especially elf's) but even this was starting to get boring. The two's arguing had been going on for at least half an hour. Jack had finally let his mind wander to the event he had been waiting for all year the winter solstice. This meant that he would soon meet with the other seasonal spirits plus mother nature. So that the seasonal power would be transferred from Autumn to winter making Jack gain extra strength to bring his season. The excitement though was quickly replaced with annoyance because of the two arguing friends. Tooth also annoyed finally decided to intervene.

"Easter!" Bunny said angrily for the hundredth time.

"Christmas" north replied with just as much heat in his words.

" BOY'S ENOUGH! Your both acting like children" tooth shouted with a nonsense tone in her voice.

"besides" she continued

" we have a Christmas party to plan remember?" she finished a more cheerful and energetic tone entering her voice as she said this. Both men nodded in understanding. Jack however perked up at this statement. A smile quickly reached his face. He had never been to a party before at least not one he remembered or helped for that that matter.

" were having a party?" Jack asked. Instantly everyone looked at him including sandy who had been sleeping though the argument. This made jack feel uncomfortable being complete alone for three hundred years (except when he had the occasional run in with another spirit) made him uncertain when he spoke spoke or acted in front of the other guardians but he hide this pretty well. He also wasn't used to the amount of attention they were giving him

" did I do something wrong?" he asked shifting uncomfortable in his chair. This quickly snapped the guardians out of there daze.. tooth smiled at him.

"no sweet tooth, I think we all forgot that this will be your first one" she said. Sandy nodded his head furiously agreeing with tooth. North and Bunnymund quickly agreed as well.

"so" Jack began

"why exactly are we having a party"he finished North looked at him . Then laughed a big jolly laugh. This made Jack's cheeks to turn a a light pink color. Tooth looked at Jack in a apologetic way , Sandy rolled his eyes and bunny had cracked a rare smile. This always happened when North was asked this question. Nobody really knew why though. Eventually North's laughter died down enough to answer Jacks question.

"it tradition Jack we always have party on Christmas"

" yeah mate all the other spirit's come and talk socialize have some fun, now that i think about it you've never come to one why is that frostbite" Bunny asked going from his usually stern voice to a more questioning tone.

" I a... never really thought i was wanted to come or invited I was always bothering you guys so..." jack replied in a sad tone. He also had looked down at his sweater. So he wouldn't have to see there reactions. Bunny's ears flopped down on his head. He felt ashamed he had know about Jack being alone for a long time hey all had but they had never once stopped to consider if that was by choice. They had just assumed it was. _But were a family now and we have eternity to correct our wrong doings_ was the thoughts in everyone's but Jacks head.

" well you are now mate" bunny said trying to lighten the mood. Jack smirked at this.

"well I kinda figured that out my self kangaroo" He replied in a sarcastic tone. Jack watched as bunny's face went from happy and cheerful to one of annoyance and a scowl quickly entering his face.

" I'm a bunny mate" Bunny started. Jack was about to reply to this last comment but tooth already annoyed by bunny's and North's argument quickly intervened.

" anyways" she quickly glared at both bunny and Jack.

"we have planning to do" she finished

"party will be at pole yeah?"

sure mate" bunny said still scowling at Jack.

" isn't it every year?" Jack asked slightly confused his "sisters" had told him it was always, no matter what at the north pole.

" yeah it is but that's only cause North insists it" Bunny replied. Sandy quickly formed a question mark above his head and an arrow pointing at Jack asking him how he knew that.

" i heard it from a few other spirits is all" Jack replied. He didn't tell them that his "sisters had told him this. He knew the other guardians knew about his "sisters" and " mother" but they did not know that they interacted with each other. Along with that four out of the five guardians didn't like his sisters do to past issues.

" so what day is it going to be on?" Tooth asked.

"how about the twenty first of December?" Bunny asked Sandy thumbs uped the idea Tooth and North nodded there agreement and Jack tried to keep his expression blank. _Out of all the day's they pick it ad to be this on_ Jack thought. He sighed, he couldn't go that ay it was the winter solstice . The other guardians noticing that Jack hadn't given his approval of the day started to look towards Jack. His head was once again down cast still deep in thought.

" Jack" North said. This quickly brought Jack to attention not used to somebody calling his name so suddenly.

" the twenty first isn't the best day for me" Jack said trying to be polite but at the same time trying to make them change the date. The guardians were slightly surprised by Jack's response because jack had never said that is wasn't the best day to them or that he was busy for that matter. In fact Jack had gone out of his way the past year they had gotten to know him to help especially bunny. They assumed this was to make up for last years Easter fiasco.

" it's four days away from Christmas it has to be then" North said determined to make the winter spirit attend.

" yeah and it will be the first one you'll be at mate" Bunny continued. Tooth and Sandy nooded in agreement. Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his snow white hair.

" I'll see" he told them. He had to discuss this with his " mother" and "sisters" before he completely agreed. He knew it would be best if he found out right away. Standing up jack froze and swung his staff freezing a elf. He slowly walked towards the window. The guardians figuring out what Jack was going about to do went and moved to stop him.

They all surrounded him by the window. Jack's back was touching the cold window. He slowly slide his fingers down to open it. The other guardians didn't notice.

" it's fine. I'll be back i just... i just need to think for a little bit" Jack said giving them his signature smirk.

" Jack" they all started to say but before they even finished Jack let himself fall out of the window. They made a move to grab him but the wind was stronger pushing them back they watched as the wind caught him not hearing what he said next

" wind" he shouted

"find the others!" he then headed for Burgess. Leaving the other guardians confused and slightly hurt.


	2. tough desicions

Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians

**hello let me just start out with a big thank you 13 reviews that's way more then i was expecting and thanks for all of them and the critizizm. i did re read this and got my friend to read it to so if there's still mistakes sorry but were only human. so here you go chapter two and please review**

* * *

Jack waited hours for at least one of his sisters to arrive by his lake but not one of them did that night. As the hours passed he began to feel his eyelids began to grow heavier and heavier until finally exhaustion took over and he fell into a peaceful slumber.

The first of his sisters didn't arrive till day break. She had dirty blonde hair with flowers intertwined in in it. She wore a pair of jean capris. A white shirt that had cheery blossoms on it and like Jack she wore no shoes. The site of her brother made her giggle. He was lying on the shore curled into a ball sleeping away. She approached him as quietly as possible as to not wake him up... yet. She crouched down in front of him

" Jack" she said into his ear. He swatted her hand away and turned the other way. She pouted but refused to give up.

" Jack" she repeated while nudging his shoulders a little

" get up NOW" she finished putting a little more force into her words.. his eyes fluttered open and widened as blue met storm grey.

"Spring? Figures you would be here first" Jack replied with a sigh. Spring frowned at Jack. It was rare for Jack to refer to them by season and not name. She figured it was because he had just woke up.

"Jackson Overland Frost" she began in a teasing voice

"If I've told you once I've told you twice call me Flora" she smiled down at the winter spirit. Jack looked up and gave her a sheepish grin.

" Sorry Flora" he replied. She let out a soft giggle at his response, then ruffled his hair.

" Jack" said a sing song voice. Both spirits turned. A women with light brown hair that cascaded down her back was flying over to them. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark green vest over top of a orange shirt. A green beanie hat was on her head keeping her hair out of her face and unlike her two siblings she wore a pair of sneakers. She looked at the both of them. Annoyance was evident on her features. Caramel brown eyes glared at Jack.

" Do you know how busy I am right now Jack?" She began

" I I know I'm sorry" Jack replied.

"No sorry doesn't cut it but..." she responded. With a smirk on her face.

" this does" she pounced at Jack. She then immediately began to tickle him. Jack struggled to get his sister off of him but the more he struggled the harder it seemed to get her to stop and the more he laughed.

"OK OK Willow I understand just please,please,please stop" he begged. She tickled him one more time then stopped. Jack sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. He glared up at his sister. Willow stuck her tongue out at him. Jack quickly got back up.

" Awww how cute" said an overly cheerful voice that seemed to be coming from one of the trees. Siting in one of the trees was a women with long golden hair. She had eyes that were a deep forest green. She wore a neon blue tank top with a pair of jean shorts. A pair of flip flops were on her feet.

"Skye you actually came" Jack said with mock surprise in his voice. She rolled her eyes.

" so whats so important?" she began. Jack was about to reply when she cut him off.

" I was on vacation you know and the wind practically dragged me here so what is sooo important" she finished while poking Jack in the forehead. He glared at her. He quickly summoned the wind and directed it at his sister. It pushed her back a little onto some ice he had made. Not paying attention she fell. She pouted up at Jack then quickly unfroze the ice.

" you did that on purpose" she said a frown on her face.

" you were being a pain again big sis" he responded while offering his hand to help her up but instead of getting up she pulled Jack down. Jack was pulled into her lap.

" missed you little brother" she told him while giving him a hug. Jack stiffened for a second but then relaxed. Not many people could touch him because of how cold his body temperature was. Aww was the reply form both Willow and Flora at the sight. Jack blushed and got back up. Skye grinned victoriously. Jack trying to avoid his sisters gazes looked around the forest. He spotted a women with red hair and was wearing a light green dress with designs of leaves, flowers and frost patterns on it. She smiled

" hey mom" Jack yelled. Immediately the other spirit's gazes followed Jack's. Mother nature seeing her the other spirit's teasing Jack decided that she would help Jack do the same.

"hello Jack how's my favourite spirit?" she asked. Jack grinned, the others frowned

" that's not fair mom" said Skye

" just cause he's the youngest" Flora responded

" and the only boy" added Willow.

" doesn't mean he should be your favourite!" they shouted while pouting. Jack stuck his tongue out at his siblings. They all heard laughter coming from mother nature.

" i kid, i kid your all my favourite" she told them while smiling. Her smile was quickly replaced though with a serious expression.

" so Jack what is so important" she asked. Jack quickly explained the predicament. By the end of it the other spirit's faces were confused by what the problem was but mother nature understood.

" couldn't we all just skip" asked Flora

" we've done it before so why not now?" she finished

" two reasons" Jack told her.

"One because not all have you have skipped at the same time so they might find it odd" he continued

" and two I'm a guardian so i have to be there to fulfil my duties as one" he finished

" couldn't you sneak out then back in you've done it before" Willow said thinking that it was the perfect solution. Jack shook his head no.

" Sandy would spot me if i tried to he's very attentive, bunny would hear me trying to if sandy didn't see me, one of tooth's fairies could see me and north's yetis might catch me trying to sneak back in" he replied.

" so we have no other choice but to go to the party and do the solstice there" Mother nature concluded.

" we can't no other spirit has seen it in over four hundred years" Skye protested.

" plus someone could get hurt again even with you there to help control the seasonal power it's still unstable" Skye finished.

" I know but we have no choice" Mother nature replied in a calm voice

" Jack is there a anywhere we could do it that is far away from the party but has a big skylight that we can open?" Jack thought about it. The only rooms he could think of was the globe room which was a definite no and .. the library.

"the library plus it's big enough for us to use our ability's if necessary" he responded.

" then we'll do it in there for now Jack try to act normal" Mother nature said.

" hey Jack" asked Flora a question bothering her since he had brought up the guardians.

" Are they a better family then us?" she finished with tears in her eyes. Jack looked at her shock evident on his features.  
" they can't be better then you guy's cause there a part of our family now" Jack replied. He went over to her and hesitated before hugging her. She smiled. Willow, Skye and Mother nature joined in.

"Jack's right Flo"Skye told her

"now we just got to make sure that there taking care of our little brother" willow added. Jack laughed. They broke out of there hug and they all said their goodbyes. Jack was about to leave when his sister's stopped him.

" hey Jack " they said in unison he paused.

" what" he asked

" just a head's up but something about bunny is going to surprise you" they finished. with that they took off leaving a very confused Jack there. He sighed and continued his way back to Santoff Claussen. He would have a lot of explaining " cough, cough" lie " cough cough" making to do.

* * *

It had been a whole day since Jack had left and the guardians were starting to worry. Jack had left before but he had told them were he was going.

" I'm going to go find that idiotic frostbite soon if he doesn't show up soon" Bunny said. A nodded was give to him by the three other guardians. Minutes passed and there still was no sign of Jack or so they thought. With a loud bang the window blew open and a cold wind came in soon followed by a smirking Jack. The guardians rushed towards him.

" Oi Jack what the hell you had us all worried mate" bunny informed him.  
" Sorry" Jack replied trying to back up a little because of how close they were.

" Where you go Jack" North asked.

" To my lake to think I told you that" Jack responded.

Sandy gave a thumbs up for a yes they did, and created a question mark asking about why he needed to think.

"there's going to be a lot of people there and I'm not used to being in such close contact with people but I think I can handle it" Jack explained not meeting any of there eyes.

" Oh sweet tooth I'm sorry I guess we didn't think it was a problem" Tooth replied. Jack smiled.

" it's fine really" he told her. The others no longer worried about Jack went back to go do there jobs. Only bunny noticed the guilty expression on the winter spirit's face.

* * *

**so what did you think and this is most likly going to be a jackrabbit fic because i have a few ideas for the pair sorry to the people who don't like. please review**


	3. discoveries

Disclaimer: i don't own rise of the guardians.

hello let me just say you guys are amazing! thanks for all the reviews. so this chapter is kind of a filler but I think (hope) you guys will like it please review I love them. XD

* * *

Weeks past and the two events were quickly approaching. The work shop Jack had noticed seemed a lot more jolly. Jack could understand he was excited for the big events and worried for what could go wrong. But he tried not to thing about it. Instead he tried to think about the task that was at hand. Each of the guardians had been assigned jobs to do. Tooth's was food, Sandy had to make the guest list, North's was to make gift's for the ones coming. Jack and Bunnymund had both been assigned decoration duty. Bunny complained immensely about this saying that Jack wouldn't do anything. Since then Jack had throw himself into his work to prove him wrong. He was currently making paper snowflakes. Each one was very different from the last but held the same beauty. Bunny hadn't seen any of this though to busy making his own decorations. After he finished his snowflakes he headed to the party room. While heading there he grabbed some fishing wire and tape. Once in the room he quickly taped individual pieces of fishing wire to his snowflakes. He then flew up to the roof of the room and began to hang them up one by one an equal distance apart. He put some closer to the roof and some closer to the floor to make it look like it was snowing. Jack slowly began to relax into this routine.

Unknown to Jack, Bunny had come by to drop of more decorations. Bunny had entered the room expecting to find nothing different then his last visit. Instead he found that some of his decorations had been put up. He also found Jack flying about hanging snowflakes. He had to admit to himself that it was really beautiful. He admired his work for awhile till he noticed that Jack had landed and was admiring his work as well. Bunny noticed a smile of happiness on Jack's face not his usual smirk he used all the time a genuine smile. It was then that Bunny realized that Jack hadn't noticed his presence. He went to make him acknowledge him.

* * *

Jack was admiring every one of his snowflakes an making sure not one had been damaged while he was working. A hand patted him on his back he froze. It wasn't North's pat that usually sent him flying or Tooth's that was so gentle you could barely even feel it and he was positive it wasn't Sandy. It almost felt like Bunny's but he knew it couldn't have been his this was a human hand. Quickly Jack whipped around and pointed his staff at the stranger.

" w who are you?!" Jack exclaimed cursing himself for the stutter. He inspected the man quickly. He had tan skin with a single tattoo on both of his arms. Black hair that went past were his ears would have been and Bunny ears on the top of his head. A set of confused spring green eyes looked at him. This wasn't what bothered Jack the most though it was the fact that he was only wearing a pair of shorts. He steeped back a little so he wouldn't make the man to cold and tried to focus on the mans face and not his very chiseled chest.

"well who are you" he snapped at him. Bunny finally realizing what had made Jack so shocked and went to respond.

"Jack relax mate, it's me Bunny"

"No your not I know the Easter bunny and you are definitely not him" Jack replied in a annoyed voice. Bunny sighed he quickly changed into his Bunny form then back to his more human form. Jack stared in shock and surprise. Bunny then waited patiently for Jack to form a proper sentence.

"you just...how did... did that really just... Bunny what is going on" Jack said exasperatedly. Bunny chuckled.

"you see Jack MiM allowed me to have a second form to make my Job a little easier" he began

"OK but how?" Jack asked deeply confused he didn't understand how this could help bunny.

" I'm getting there" Bunny replied and then continued.

" if the children are about to catch me on Easter I can quickly change so that they don't suspect anything" he finished then added.

"also it's pretty hard to paint eggs with paws"

" OK then why are you always a bunny when I see you ?" Jack asked.

"two reasons one cause your used to that form" he replied

"and two it's not something you can just talk about with out the other freaking out" he finished. Jack nodded still trying to get a grip on things.

"by the way why are you here?" Jack asked

"oh I came to drop off some more decorations" Bunny responded.

" although yours are pretty amazing" He added

"it's nothing much" Jack said with a shrug, Bunny looked at him like he was crazy.

" no Jack it's really good if I didn't know any better then I would have thought they were real" he told Jack while putting a hand on Jack's shoulder instantly Jack stepped away fearing that the coldness of his body would affect Bunny. leaving Bunny standing there confused.

" aren't you cold?" Jack asked not looking at the other a sad expression on his face. Jack knew that he was to almost everybody who touched him was.

" No" was Bunny's simple response still confused. Jack stared.

" why would I be?" Bunny asked

" well I'm cold so aren't you after touching me?" Jack responded.

"No my body temperature is higher then a normal humans" Bunny replied Jack smiled.

" um do you need any help putting up those decorations there's only a week till the party so I could help some more" Jack asked. It was bunny's turn to smile.

" sure mate'" Bunny replied . For the next week the two spent all there available time they had setting up together. Bunny now came in his human form to get Jack more accustom to it. It still shocked him a little and Bunny would always( for some unknown reason) not wear a shirt when he came over to the pole making Jack blush every time he saw him. Finally on the day of the party tables were set up and the dance floor was ready. The two sat at a table and admired there work. On each table it had a vase of flowers with ice flowers in it as well. The windows were frosted over and had drawings that Jamie and his friends had drawn earlier that week. Paper vines were crawling up the wall with flowers here and there on them. On the food table there was an ice sculpture of all five of the guardians. The two smiled at there work.

" nothings going to melt right frostbite?" Bunny asked

"Nope not unless I make it melt and don't worry I won't" Jack replied. Just then Tooth came in smiling and looking down right giddy. She smiled at them came flying over to the both of them.

" Jack here I got a suit for you" she told him surprise ran across his face.

"it's fine Tooth I already got something" Jack responded the suit would be restraining if he had to make any quick movements

" let me see it then" Tooth quickly responded. Jack sighed and headed to his room.

"you too Bunny" Tooth said . He was about to protest but one look at Tooth told him that he shouldn't argue.

When Jack came back down he was wearing a pair of black pant's similar to his brown ones a long white sleeve shirt and a blue vest a night blue cape was on him as well being held by a snowflake pin. His staff was with him as well.

" I like it Jack but maybe you can take of the cape and leave your staff ..." Tooth didn't get to finish before jack responded

"no both stay". Jack couldn't leave his staff it was his prized possession and the cape like his hoodie some how made him feel safer. Tooth nodded she didn't want to argue with him tonight. Bunny came down a few minutes later in a pair of dress pants a white button up shirt and a green tie. Tooth smiled at him and complimented him but couldn't help but notice how Jack was looking everywhere but Bunny. Her smile turned into a grin she tried to suppress a giggle. It was very obvious that Jack liked Bunny although it seemed Bunny hadn't noticed. Now she just had to get them together. The clock rang signalling that the guests would be arriving soon. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

so what did you think. I'm sorry if you didn't like it but I wanted it to be a human bunnymuny the picture I got the idea from was this

fs70/f/2012/344/f/b/kissu_jack_frost_bunnymund_by_

i know I did a horrible job of describing human bunny but that was what i was going for. please review.


	4. the party

Disclaimer: I dont own rise of the guardians. Hello I know its been awhile since I last updated. This is because my laptop broke amd I have to buy a knew one, so updating will be a little slower. Please enjoy and review

* * *

The room slowly filled in with guests. Many of them Jack didn't know but recognized. Like Cupid, his sisters talked about her a lot she had pink hair that went down to her shoulder blades and wore a hot red dress. Jack was going to try to avoid her. His sisters told him that you shouldn't mess with her. He wondered why. He saw his sisters walk in as well. They pretended not to notice each other though so that they didn't seem suspicious. Many rumors had been said about the season spirits manly about How the winter spirit and summer were always fighting. Which was mostly true they did fight a lot but not like the rumors said ,most of it was just playful teasing between the two. He looked out for April fool and Halloween as well. But he wasn't going to avoid them like he was Cupid. He was looking for them because they had told him that they were going to play a prank and Jack wanted in on the action. Bunny would probably kill him later but oh well. "BOO!" Shouted Halloween from behind Jack. Jack jumped a foot in the air then glared at Halloween. " not funny" jack said " really cause I thought it was hilarious" April replied, Jack smiled. The two of had been Jack friends for one hundred and fifty years. They were important to him. So important that he would go into a battle for them. The two other spirits would have the same reaction if something ever happened. I guess your right" Jack finally said they all smiled. "Sooooo" "What's the master plan" Jack asked ready to go along with anything. " we're going to spike the punch bowl" they said in unison. Jack laughed the two were like twins most of the time. The two interlocked hands. It didn't surprise Jack the two had been going out for a long time. The other spirits didn't know though. He remembered when April fool finally got the courage to ask her out. "We'll be the distraction while you spike the punch" "Got it" "Ten minutes ok" Jack nodded they passed him the stuff and he hid it quickly. He looked around the room to see where the other guardians were. North was talking to the groundhog probably trying to distract him from Bunny, tooth was lecturing Halloween on giving the kids something other then candy, Sandy was talking to Father Time and Bunny was talking to Mother Nature. he went near the food table none of them were near it which was a good thing because if they saw the grin on his face they would know he was up to trouble. Fool and Halloween started the distraction it seemed to involve a lot of fake blood. He poured the whole bottle into the punch .He glanced back it seemed some had realized that it was a distraction and were looking at Jack they smiled it seemed that they didn't mind him spiking the punch or didn't care he wasn't sure. He finished then tried to blend into the crowed. The other guardians had taken care of the situation and were now scolding the two pranksters. Jack smirked and walked over. Bunny looked up just in time to see the smirk on Jacks face. He glared at him. " you did something" he said in a menacing tone. "What makes you say that?" Jack asked in the most innocent voice. " you know what I don't want to know" he replied and walked away. The others just stared at Jack for a moment then went back to join the other guests. The three high fives each other. " what now?" Jack asked " we wait" the two replied. Seconds after Jack felt some one tap his shoulder. He turned, Sandy was there and he grabbed Jacks hand and started to lead him away. "Be right back" Jack told them. He then let sandy lead him away. "What do you want to show me" Jack asked curiously. Sandy just continued to drag him away. By the way Sandy don't drink the punch" Jack said in a whispered tone. Sandy gave him a knowing smile. He led him to one of the tables and he knew instantly were he was being taken too. " hello Sandy,

Jack" said Mother Nature Sandy waved in return. Jack smiled he wanted to run to her and give her a hug but knew it would blow there cover. " hi Mother Nature how are you?" " fine Jack you" " I'm good as well". Sandy gave both of them a questioned Look and a question mark appeared above his head, which then turned into an arrow that moved between the two. " yep we know each other did you really think that I wouldn't know her were both elementals" Sandy shrugged his shoulders. The three then began to talk ( in Sandy's case draw). Jack wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying though, he was watching the effects of the prank that they had pulled. The groundhog had passed out after a couple of drinks, the leprechaun was still drinking but was growing red in the face. A few others had in there drunkenness decided to sing at the top of there lungs. He noticed as well that a few of the guests had already left and to Jack's surprise it was almost midnight. He excused him self from the other two and went to find April fool and Halloween. He already knew they weren't at the food table but they weren't at any of the tables either that's when he noticed the two siting on on of the ledges of the window making out. He flew of to them as quietly as he could he then got as close to there face as he could "BOO" he shouted both spirits jumped back in surprise " dammit Jack" fool said. Jack gave him a sly grin. "Got you back" he said. Halloween glanced at the clock "We should go" she said " it's late and it's almost time for the solstice " " your right, good luck Jack" Fool replied " thanks, bye and see you guys soon... Hopefully" Jack watched the two leave. Then he heard the clock strike. He knew it was midnight he headed towards the door that would lead to the hallway and waited for the others. Once every one was there. They took off to the library. Bunny noticed something was up Jack had repeatedly looked at the clock that night. Not only that but once the clock struck midnight Jacks back seemed to stiffen and he headed out the door. He went to find North, Tooth, and Sandy immediately. He knew Jack didn't want to be there but to just leave with out telling anyone well that didn't fell right to bunny. Plus he needed to scold Jack for spiking the punch "North" Bunny said once he found the man "Jack left" the man frowned. " why" he asked " don't know that's why I came to find you" " find the other then we will look for jack" North replied and went to look for Sandy or Tooth. Bunny found Sandy first and North had found Tooth they quickly explained what was going on " let's go find him then what are we waiting for" Tooth replied they nodded there heads in agreement. Then took off towards the door they stepped into the hall. "Which way do you think..." Tooth began "Shhh I hear something" Bunny said he listened carefully " this way" he heard Jack say. "Follow me" Bunny said. The other followed Bunny as he listened he heated other voices as well but he wasn't focusing on any of them except Jacks. " what's going on" North asked " I think Jacks in Trouble" he replied by the answers Jack was giving it seemed that they were forcing Jack to take them some were. " your telling this to us know hurry up then Bunny" Tooth replied worriedly they hurried down the corridor. They paused outside of we're Bunny said the voices were they heard a few murmurs from the other side of the door but that was it they charged in expecting the worst. But we're greatly surprised by what they found. Jack was standing in the middle of the room with what looked like the autumn spirit and spring, summer and Mother Nature standing in at big triangle around the two. The group froze in shock. " what's going on here?" Bunny asked.


	5. new things discovered

Disclaimer : I don't own rise of the guardians so heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review. Also sorry if theres any spelling mistakes or anything I double checked it but I could have missed some.

* * *

The girls and Mother Nature moved to stop them. " DON'T BREAK FORMATION!" Jack shouted in a slightly panicked tone. He shook himself out of the rest of his shock. The girls stopped and got back into there positions as well. " sorry" they all said, Jack nodded. " Bunny take it easy" Jack said in a calm tone. " take it easy,mate you try to leave with out telling any of us and then from what I hear it sounds like there trying to kidnap you so don't tell me to take it easy!" Bunny snapped back. While bunny was lecturing Jack, Tooth North and Sandy had gotten into a fighting stance and had there weapons draw. Tooth glared at Mother Nature. " we shouldn't have trusted you" Tooth spat at her. "Jack we don't have time for this" Mother Nature told Jack. " I know, you guys I'm fine and just so you know I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do but it's for your own safety" he told them, the guardians looked at him in confusions. " Jack what are you..." Bunny went to move but couldn't he looked down at his feet and realized that Jack had frozen them to the ground. Bunny looked at the other guardians feet and realized that there feet were also frozen to the ground. ""Jack unfreeze us NOW!" North bellowed. He looked at them sadly " sorry I can't" " Mother I'm ready " " me to" autumn added everyone nodded and there were some loud protests from the guardians but they ignored them. The triangle began to glow a orange brown color and then Blue then back to its original color. Autumn took a deep breath. " I Willow Elizabeth Dare, bringer of autumn give the seasonal power to the winter spirit Jackson Overland Frost, to bring the season of winter, I put all my trust in him to use this power wisely and to protect the season of winter" Jack then began. " I Jackson Overland Frost promise on my life to protect the season of winter and to make sure that the seasons are not out of place" he paused " after my season is over I will give the seasonal power over to Flora Lina Gray to bring the season of spring " he paused again and took a deep breath and braced himself " I accept the seasonal power" Books began to fly across the room as the wind picked up, a light seemed to be coming out of Willow and heading to Jack. It slammed in to him and for a moment Jacks body seemed to be made of light. It quickly faded and he was back to normal again. " Good job Jack" Willow said tiredly. He smiled.

Unnoticed to the season spirits the ice around the guardians feet had melted while the power was transferring. " all right you guys you better start explaining what you did to Jackie" Bunny said in an aggravated tone. " we'll explain everything" Willow replied before her eyes fluttered closed and she passing out. Jack grabbed her before she could hit the floor. He put her on his back. " we'll explain but some were we can sit" Jack nodded " come with me" they all followed him out the season spirits were behind North including Jack who was carrying Willow, and the guardians were behind them. Tooth kept glaring at all the spirits except Jack, Sandy was trying to think of a reasonable explanation for all of this and Bunny was trying to figure out why Jack smelt slightly different it wasn't a big difference but he could tell something had changed. He smelt a little more like pine trees and the smell of snow seemed more crisp and cold. " great job Jack" Skye told him. He let a smile come to his face " thanks sis". Skye ruffled his hair, his smile seemed to get slightly larger. At the affectionate touch. " You were awesome little bro" Flora guardians hadn't missed the interaction especially the part were he called her sis and were she had called him bro but they would wait until they were done explaining what had happened that day. They arrived in a lounge like area there was a couch and a few chairs. Jack went over to the couch and placed Willow there. Then sat on the floor beside her. " So" Tooth started " what's going on?" She finished. " they looked at Jack expectantly, Jack's gaze drifted to Mother Nature.

She sighed " today was the winter solstice" she began. " it's when the season of autumn gives the seasonal power off to winter" she continued. " the solstices happen four times a year one for each season" " Any questions" she finished. The guardians were silent for a moment then Bunny spoke " why is she passed out?" " she used up all her energy from transferring the seasonal power" Jack responded instantly. " You all keep talking about a seasonal power but your not exactly saying what it is" Tooth replied. " it's an power that makes us grow strong so we can bring our season a little easier" Skye answered, Tooth glared at her Skye sighed " what's your problem" she said " I don't remember doing anything to offend you so" Skye added in a venomous tone. " We'll people say you don't get along with Jack to much so I'm going to tell you this once if you lay one finger on Jack I'll personally come and kick your butt". The other guardians nodded in agreement. Both Jack and Skye burst out into laughter. " you..ha.. Guys.. haha.. actually.. believe.. Hahaha.. that?" Jack asked trying to get his laughter under control. " One fight and the whole spirit community thinks your out to kill each other" Skye said with an eye roll. Flora and Mother Nature let out a laugh. " another think mate" " why'd you call her sister?" Bunny asked. Jack froze. Then sighed. "You caught that." He said in a tired tone. " it's a little confusing but I'll try to explain" Jack replied " we're not blood related but since we're all season spirits were like siblings" he explained " Mother Natures like our mom because she chose us and were connected to her". " so in a way were related but at the same time were not" jack finished

" you know that made no sense at all right mate". Jack sighed " why does it matter so much?" " it doesn't" North replied before Bunny could. The season spirits seemed to visibly relax. The guardians seemed to as well. " could they stay the night?" Jack asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer he would get. " yes of course your family is our family Jack" North replied. The two groups stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Before Skye broke the silence. " why do they call you the Easter Bunny ?" " cause I'm a bunny mate" he replied. " really cause you don't look like one more like ... A kangaroo" she said. Jack laughed so hard he was rolling around on the ground. Tooth grinned, Sandy gave Skye a thumbs up and North was laughing along with Jack. Bunny had a scowl on his face. " that's what I said" Jack said to his sister with a grin on his face. He gave her a high five. " I'm seeing how your both related now" Bunny grumbled. " I like your shoes" Tooth said to Flora she smiled. " Thanks, you look really nice to" " I agree you look lovely" Mother Nature added.

The boys rolled there eyes and ignored them. North and Sandy had started to talk to each other while Skye, Flora, and Mother Nature talk among themselves. " you scared me there for a minute Jack" Bunny said. Jack looked at him curiously for a minute, then put a smirk onto his face " oh Bunny you do care" Jack replied in a sarcastic tone. " I'm serious mate I thought Pitch was attacking you" " I could have handled him" " I know, it's just your important to me.. I mean us so I don't want you getting hurt be careful ok and why didn't you tell any of use about this?" Bunny asked curiously. " Nobody's suppose to know in case they try and come the last time that happened well it didn't end well" Jack answered in a sad tone. Bunny didn't press the matter any further. Instead he ruffled his hair in reassurance. Jack smiled up at Bunny and a light blush appeared on Bunny's face. Tooth smiled and Mother Nature did as well. Flora and Skye could only stand there and stare. " No way" Flora whispered to Skye " I haven't seen anyone look at him like that" Skye whispered back to her. They both smiled. " I haven't seen Jack smile at anybody like that either" Flora replied. " Mother do you think he knows?" There was a pause Tooth giggled some more. They looked at her. " I don't think he knows Bunny likes him, and I don't think Bunny has realized it either" " We could always give them a push in the right direction" Skye said with a smirk on her face that matched Jack's. " I was thinking the same thing" Tooth replied. They then spent the rest of the night talking and plotting what they would do.

* * *

So what did you think? If any body has any suggestions for what Tooth and Jacks mom and sisters are going to do right it in a review because I honestly dont know what im going to do for that thanks and see you next chapter. Please review.


	6. the date

hello again thanks for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. special thanks to candycrazy12346 for giving me **this great idea. also I might be finishing this fic up in another chapter or two. mainly because I don't know what to write. thanks for everything and please review.**

* * *

"You want me to go on a...what?" Jack asked confused. " A blind date it's when a friend sets you up with someone else that they think will be a good match" Skye explained for what felt like the third time that day. " but why now I mean you've never asked me to do it before" he replied trying to get out of the situation. It's not that he didn't mind his sisters setting him up he just didn't think they were good at setting other people up. " come on Jack don't be such a chicken" Willow said teasingly she was hoping he would take the bait. Jack glared his at her. " what if they don't like me" Jack asked biting his bottom lip and avoiding there eyes. " of course they will" Flora replied in a reassuring voice. "Fine I guess I'll go" Jack said finally caving. The three of them smiled brightly. " yes OK it's this afternoon at three o'clock at the front of the Universe Zoo" " wait you arranged all of this even before I agreed too it?" Jack asked curiously. " yep and you better be ready by then and be there on time" Flora replied in a serious tone. " they will be waiting for you at the front" Skye added " what's their name?" Jack asked " it's a surprise" Willow said. Jack groaned. " fine I'm going to go take a shower bye"

" Bunny come on you have to go" Tooth told him the three season spirits had informed her earlier that day that Jack had agreed to go now all she had to do was convince Bunny too go. "And why do I have to go ?I never agreed to this" " but Bunny they already agreed to go do you really want to leave them there waiting" Tooth asked. Bunny sighed he really didn't want to do this but he didn't want to seem like a jerk either. " fine I'll go but only cause the sheila already agreed, when is it" " today at three o'clock at the universe zoo" Tooth replied automatically not paying attention to the she in Bunny's words. Bunny just stood there for a moment in silence with Tooth until she broke it. "We'll what are you waiting for go get ready!"

* * *

Jack waited outside the front of the gates that lead into the zoo for the date he had decided to wear his regular hoody and a pair of jeans instead of his regular brown paints. As He was waiting for his date he saw people enter and leave but they didn't notice him like most they couldn't see him. He checked the clock that was on the top of the metal gates. It was exactly three o'clock. He looked around and sigh seemed like they were a no show he tried not to seem disappointed but it wasn't working. Even though he had put up a fight to not go he really did want to meet whoever it was.

"Jack?" Called a gruff voice. He looked up not realizing he had been looking down at his shoes. Ge looked closely at the man he wore a light gray shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and looked allot like bunny. "B-Bunny?" He said curiously if this was his sisters idea of a joke he would kill them. "You have got to be kidding me Tooth your going to regret this" Bunny replied. " so Tooth set you up my sisters told me to come" " no offense mate but I don't like you like that so bye" Bunny turned and started to walk off. " yeah I know not many people eve like me" Jack mumbled. Bunny paused there was so much pain in his voice and unhappiness that he knew what he had to do hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do he turned around and approached Jack he was once again looking down at his feet looking like he was about to cry.

" come on" Bunny said taking his arm while walking towards the front gate. Jack looked at him confused. " I thought you didn't want to go" " there's a reason behind why Tooth and your sisters set us up we might as well see if it works out or there going to harass us about it for the rest of eternity" Jack let a smile pass onto his face and began to lead them through the gates. " can't they see you ?" He asked. He shook his head no. Jack shrugged not really caring why at the moment. " so were do you want to go first" he asked excitedly. Bunny let out a laugh. "It's almost as if you've never been to a zoo before" Bunny said. Jack quickly looked away embarrassed. A frown fell onto Bunny's face. " Jack you have been to a zoo before right?" He questioned. Jack shook his head in a no. " I never wanted to go to one because there was so many people and they always walk through me plus it's no fun going by yourself" " we're do you want to go first?" " c-can we go see the dolphins" he asked hesitantly. "Sure" was Bunny's immediate reply the headed over to the exhibit it was a long walk once or twice in the beginning Bunny lost Jack because of the crowds after the third time he grabbed Jacks hand. " don't let go" was all he said before he continued walking. "OK" was Jacks reply a light blush across his face. " aren't you cold?" Jack asked after awhile Bunny looked at him strangely. " No why would I be?" "Usual only my sisters and mother can touch me because of my cold skin" Jack replied. "Cold doesn't bother me" " North lives in the pole were its below freezing you get used to it after awhile" Jack stared at him for a moment a smile slowly spreading onto his face. "What?" Bunny asked after awhile of Jacks stares. "Nothing" he replied as they both continued walking. They finally made it to the exhibit and Jack stared in awe. He loved dolphins mainly because he had never seen them. "There beautiful" Jack said to himself.

Bunny smiled seeing the amazement on Jacks face he had to admit Jack was a little cute when he was like this. Bunny paused thinking did he really mean that? did he really just think that?! He looked at Jack more closely sure he was mischievous and annoying and he did pull a lot of pranks once in a while in the warren but he was also a great artist and when he wanted to be careful especially with his eggs. There were Also times like these when he acted out of character and appeared innocent and adorable. He was deep in thought until Jack made his presence noticed

"Hello earth to Bunny?" Jack said a light blush on his face. Bunny had been staring at him for awhile now. He had always liked Bunny not in that way at first but he soon realized after spending sometime with him in the warren that he likes Bunny's company a lot. He knew Bunny didn't actually like him like that though. Bunny had shown him that when he arrived at the zoo. " yeah sorry mate what is it" Bunny finally said. " I asked where you wanted to go next" Jack replied not looking at Bunny because he knew that stupid blush was still on his face. He shrugged "Where ever you want" he replied Jack rolled his eyes. It was like that for most of the exhibits they went to Jack would ask were Bunny wanted to go and Bunny would say he could pick.

They were now at the exhibit for the polar bears. Jack had grown quiet which was unusual. It usually meant that something was wrong or Jack was about to do something mischievous. He finally broke the silence. " hey Bunny?" " yeah" " I'm sorry" Bunny looked at him confused but jack wasn't looking at him. " for what exactly Jack?" "The blizzard of 68 I know your still mad about it" Jack replied a little to quickly and still not looking at him. " why are you bringing it up now we are suppose to be on a date" " I know it's just I never got to properly apologize to you and explain" he responded. "Explain about what you started a blizzard what's there to explain" " not exactly I didn't mean for that blizzard to occur" Bunny look at him curiously and pulled Jacks face up to look at him. "OK I'm listening" Bunny said seriously he really wanted to know why he had done it. " you see I wasn't exactly feeling well that week and when I'm sick I can't really control my ability's" he sighed he knew he was rambling but it always seemed to happen when he was nervous. "So I was kind of trying to make it snow lightly because I know how much the kids love Easter so I thought it would be fun to have some snow with it to and I got tired and decided to sleep but instead of it stoping while I was sleeping it kind of got worse and by the time I woke up it was too late to do anything and and I'm sorry!" Jack finished he had subconsciously looked down again and was gripping the bottom of his hoodie. bunny stood there processing what Jack had said. He looked at Jack once again who was again not looking at him in fact he looked pretty upset . "I believe you" "And besides if I didn't already forgive you for 68 would I still be here" jack flinched. " no I guess not but you didn't want to be here once you found out it was me they set you up with" Jack replied and quickly added " If your here I don't want it to be because someone made you I want you to be here because you want to" bunny moved closer to Jack embracing him he lived jacks chin so that he was looking at him. " I do want to be here I just didn't know it at first" he leaned down he was inches apart from Jacks lip when Jacks stomach rumbled. Bunny chuckled and moved away from him. " let's go get something to eat" jack nodded to flustered to do anything more. A bright scarlet blush was on his face.

Once they got there they quickly ordered and then went outside to eat. " hey Bunny" Jack asked no longer able to hold himself from asking. "Yea mate" " did you really mean that" Bunny looked at him with no and with no hesitation said " yes all of it" he leaned over to Jack and this time kissed him. It seemed to last forever. Jack was gripping Bunny's shirt and Bunny put his arms around his waist. They finally broke apart to catch there breath. Both of them look at each other grinning. Soon after they finished eating and went back to look at the animals. Bunny never let go of Jacks hand the whole time. Bunny and Jack talked more to. But soon it was time to go. "You going back to the pole?" Bunny asked yeah. " see you tomorrow then" Jack paused and look at him confused. "Do you really think I wouldn't invite you to the warren after today" "Um OK" . Bunny then tapped the ground with his foot and hopped down the hole that appeared And Jack flew to the pole a big grin on his face the whole time.

* * *

Jack entered North's shop through a window and quietly made his way to his room. He was almost positive that his sisters would be here waiting for him so that they could find out about how his date went he crept through every hall and avoided every yeti or elf he saw. He managed to make it to his room. He opened the door. Immediately three over excited girls jump at him. "Well how was it!" Skye asked "Did you have a good time?!" Flora asked right after. " you had fun right" Willow added after Flora. All three girls started to speak at the same time. Jack quickly got out from under them. He tries to make his way to his bathroom but they stopped him again. "Aren't you going to tell us how it was" all three said at the same time. Jack smiled to half for what he was about to do. "No" "Why not!" All three shouted "Because I don't want to" he then quickly guided the three unhappy girls to the door pushed them out of his room and locked it. He quickly changed turned of the light and went to bed.

Bunny arrived in the warren. He quickly made his way to his house tired from what had happened that day. Right before he got to his house he heard the flutter of wings and the smell of tooth paste. "Tooth he said without turning around "What could you possibly want right now" she ignored his comment. " how was your date?" "Good" "You treated Jack OK right you weren't mean" she replied. He nodded. " now please go away because I'm going to bed" the Tooth fairy began to say something but a door was slammed loudly and Bunny was gone. Both Jack and Bunny slept peacefully that night dreaming about the other.


	7. problems

disclaimer: I don't own rise of the guardians.

please review : )

* * *

Jack awoke feeling more energetic then ever. He jumped out of bed and decided to go get breakfast before he went to Bunny's. he opened his door to the bedroom and was surprised to see all three of his sisters and Tooth lying on the floor sleeping. He creepy around them. His movements as fluid as if he were a dancer. He made it past them almost stepping on a few fingers but he managed to get by all of them with our waking them up. He didn't really want to explain how things went to them yet. He continued his way to the kitchen deciding to fly there after awhile. He flew into the room where breakfast was usually held.

He found North which wasn't surprising since the guy was always up before him. Sandy was as well which was unusual because he was usually sleep after sending so many dreams out. What was even more shocking was his mother was there as well. She looked out of place sitting at the table. Jack stood there for a minute confused until Mother Nature looked up and smiled at him beaconing him to come sit down. He did, once siting down he grabbed a plate and started to pile some pancakes and eggs on it. The whole time Mother Nature stared at him a large smile on her face. Finally after finishing grabbing what he wanted he looked at her. "What is there something on my face or something?" He asked in a joking manner. At this Sandy glanced up from his breakfast and North just continued to ignore it. Mother Nature just laughed and shook her head. Jack shrugged his shoulders and began to eat. He was about halfway through his breakfast when Mother Nature finally asked him the question that had been bothering her. "So how did it go?" Jack nearly choked on his food when he heard her question. He grabbed some orange juice and took a long drink from it. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one. "Good" he said slowly then it all clicked in. "Your the one who gave them that idea wasn't it" Jack shouted. She laughed and nodded her head in a yes. "Although when I segregated it I was joking they took it pretty seriously though" she replied. "Now tell me what happened" she said this in a voice in which she meant all business. "Fine" Jack said and began to quickly explain what had happened the previous day. Along with Mother Nature Sandy and North began to take interest into the conversation as well. "Wait you went on date... With Bunny" North asked after Jack finished "I basically just said that but yeah north I did why". Sandy made a bunch of pictures above his head going to fast for Jack to keep up. "Ok does anyone know what he's saying" sand erupted from his ears in frustration Mother Nature chuckled. " he saying that its unusual since Bunny has never been on a date since what happened to his people" she explained "He had a mate and he never really got over her". Jack knew this Bunny had told him one day when he was working in his warren Jack had told him about his memories after that. But Bunny left out the crucial at least crucial to Jack part about how he had a mate. Jack didn't like being second for anything and he most certainly didn't want to be a replacement for her. "I'm going to go see him he said I could come to the warren today so bye" he then flew off through the window that was in the kitchen. The wind already taking Jack off to the destination he wanted.

"Why exactly did you tell Jack this, all it will do will make Jack upset,da?" "Exactly I want to see what Aster will do to prove to Jack that he truly Loves him" then she added. "It also gives the chance to warn Aster before he rushes into anything" both men looked at her questionably clearly confused. "You'll understand soon enough" "JACK!" Yelled three girls in sing song voices . They burst into the kitchen with Tooth behind them all of them wearing a goofy grin on there face that quickly turned into a pout. "Where's jack" Flora asked. Mother Nature shrugged. "Mama we know you know tell us" Willow said in a whiny voice. Skye stayed silent. She had a feeling where Jack had went. She quickly and quietly walked over to the noticed since Flora,Willow and Tooth were surrounding everyone at the table and Mother Nature was giving sandy and north a glare that said if you say anything your going to regret glanced at Skye quickly and nodded then quickly turned her gaze back to the others. That was all the confirmation she needed to know that he had gone to the warren and not in the best of moods since the wind Jack was riding was causing a fuss. "Hey wind" she said very quietly. "Take me to Jack" and with that the summer wind whisked her away. She had a bad feeling of what she was going to find.

Jack flew as fast as the wind would take him. Faster then he had ever dared to go. He didn't want it to be true. He didn't want Bunny to see him as a replacement. He wanted to be seen as his only lover. He didn't want to be used like that especially since of what happened before. Tears formed in his eyes but they would not fall. He entered one of the tunnels and paused he didn't want to appear weak he wiped the tears from his eyes and hardened his heart. He began to fly into the warren with a poker face on. He found bunny painting some eggs in one of the many fields that were in the warren. Jack almost smiled at the peaceful sit. He landed and walked towards him. He saw Bunny's ears swivel picking up his footfall. Bunny turned around smiling at him then frowned almost immediately. "Jack what's wrong mate?" The sincerity that came out of his voice almost made Jack stop what he was about to do. But he knew that bad intention could be covered in pretty words and that people could fake there intentions. "Why didn't you tell me?" He replied hurt clear in his voice. Bunny looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Jackie" "I'm talking about the fact that you still love someone else!" He practically shouted. Bunny took a step back startled by all the sadness in jacks voice. "Snowflake that was a very long who told you..." But Jack wasn't done let him finish to angry with himself and Bunny. "I should have know" jack practically screamed. Bunny took a step forward. Going to grab Jack and embrace him but he jerked away and crossed his arms around himself in an almost Barrier. "I should have know I was just a replacement, i was a fool to think anything would be different from last time" he said to himself looking at the sky. "Jack I don't know who told you this or why and yes I still have feelings for my old mate but..." Bunny never finished his sentence and it was clearly the wrong thing to say to to the winter spirit. "I knew it you don't really want me" he looked at Bunny brokenly then his face turned into a mask. "Don't follow me " with that jack flew off at record speed. Out of the warren and away from Bunny as fast as he could. Bunny stood there shocked.

Skye watched the events unfold the bad feeling in her stomach getting worse. She watched as Jack flipped out and as Bunny the stupid stupid rabbit said exactly what Jack absolutely didn't need to hear not after what had happened before. She watched as Jack flew off with a blank stare and her temper rose. She flew down surprising Bunny. Something flashed behind her but she didn't care. "YOUR A FREAKING IDIOT!" She shouted at Bunny. She heard gasps behind her but again chose to ignore it. Bunny glared at her crossing his arms around his chest and a scowl on his face. "I didn't do anything frostbites the one who freaked out besides I didn't say anything I wasn't suppose to" he replied. Skye snapped. He didn't know how wrong he was. Before anyone could stop her she jump on Bunny pinning him to the ground. Then slammed her fist into his began to gush out of his nose almost immediately. Someone grabbed her arm as she went to take another swing at Bunny. "Stop" she stilled she knew that voice it was her mothers and she knew by the tone of her voice that she had some serious explaining to do. She turned around an angry aura being emitted off of her. Each guardian had there weapon out ready to protect there Conrad an angry aura emitting off of them as well the only thing stopping the from kicking Skye's butt was her mothers and sisters who wore a calm expression. She didn't care though she didn't regret what she had done. He had hurt her little brother and there was a price to pay if somebody did that. "What happened?"


End file.
